Searching For A Playmate
by babo616
Summary: Pikachu goes out looking for a playmate but gets rejected. Will he find a playmate or will he be forced to play alone forever?


**Hey guys, It's a me, babo616! *****Mario glares* Anyways, this is my first story. It's based on a conversation a friend of mine and I was having a while back and I thought the scene would look cute! If my friend reads this than I added a few things to spice it up. Hope you enjoy! ;D**

The Search For a Playmate

A forest. A shining forest with thick pine trees was home to many types of Pokemon. Mankey had jumped across the top of the scaling trees. Magikarp, Feebas, and Basculin were swimming throughout the pond in this ecosystem of creatures. A Pikachu that lives in the forest was trying to say "Hi" to a Pachirisu. The Pachirisu was ignoring the Pikachu and didn't care what he said. The Pikachu finally got the female Pachirisu's attention. Pachirisu turned around, and slapped him with her tail.

"Pika-Pika pi?" _What was that for?_

"Pachi-risu pachi pachi!" _You're getting on my nerves, you dolt!_

"Pika chu chu chu…" _I think you're cute though…_

"Pachi risu risu risu. PACHI!" _I don't care. I already have a playmate now SCRAM!_

Tears quickly forming from his eyes, Pikachu had run off, sad that he had nobody to play with. He sat in the farthest corner of the forest where nobody can hear him sob. It started raining and he went back to the hub of the forest. Everybody looked so warm and dry under his or her trees with their playmates. Pikachu had a tree himself, but nobody to share it with. He curled up into a corner of his tree and started to cry.

Suddenly, a female spiky eared Pikachu started running in the rain. She was looking for a place to stay, as she had no tree nor she did a playmate. The male Pikachu motioned her to come into his tree, still having tears rolling from his eyes. The spiky eared Pikachu had turned around and saw him. She volt tackled into his tree and they sat there, looking at each other's eyes for a minute. The female had broken the silence by asking,

"Pika pi?" _Were you just crying?_

"Pikachu." _Yes I was._

"Pika?" _Why?_

"Pika pika chu chu pike pika. Pika chu chu chu pika." _Well I was trying to get this cute looking Pachirisu to be my playmate and she didn't care about me. She told me to scram and I started crying._

"Pika pi. Pika pika chu. Pika pi pi chu pika." _That's sad. I don't have a playmate either. Nobody wants me because of my spiky ear._

"Pika pi chu." _I think it's cute._

The female blushed and when lightning struck, she jumped and grabbed Pikachu. He started to cuddle his newfound friend as the wind grew colder. They soon fell asleep curled up next to each other.

The storm had subsided when the male Pikachu had awoken. The sun was shining and everybody else was out and about. Spiky had been sitting in front of him for an hour, waiting for him to wake up.

"Pika pi!" _Morning sleepyhead!_

"Chu chu pika!" _Morning Spiky!  
_"Pikachu?" _Is that my new nickname?_

"Pika pi pi!" _It is now I guess!_

They had started to laugh as Spiky decided to ask Pikachu something.

"Pika chu chu?" _Will you be my playmate?_

'Pika pi." _Follow please._

Pikachu had lead Spiky to a beautiful looking pasture, despite it raining the night before. Flowers bloomed and the sun sparkled down on the morning dewdrops on the grass.

"Pika pi!" _Wow Pikachu this is beautiful!_

"Pika-chu." _But not as beautiful as you, Spiky._

This made Spiky's heart skip a beat and she blushed a dark red. Pikachu passed a Chesto berry over to Spiky. She knocked it back with her tail at Pikachu, who knocked it so hard it flew to the other side of the pasture. They shared a laugh and Spiky nudged Pikachu a little. Pikachu nudged a bit more, and Spiky returned it. Pikachu went in for another nudge when he pushed too hard and they went rolling down the hill together. When they reached the bottom, Pikachu had his tummy on top of Spiky's. The both just looked at each other with bright, singeing red electricity sacks on their blushing cheeks. After what seemed like five minutes Spiky smiled and started nuzzling Pikachu's nose. They both exchanged smiling faces as Pikachu answered Spiky's question from earlier.

"Pika pi." _Of course I will._

Pikachu had then licked Spiky's face, which made her blush and do the same.

Pikachu and Spiky had spent the rest of the day playing and running around the forest. They played berry soccer, tussled friendly with each other, and even made friends with another set of playmates that consisted of a Gible and Dratini. Pikachu and Spiky had finally met their destined playmates, and they were happy that they were with each other.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! This is my first one so if you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT. JK. I'm just getting into the fan fiction universe so don't worry I wont always write stuff like this. All Pokémon are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak. The name Spiky belongs to me (And probably tons of other people who have used this name). Please review and I hope you have a great day. :D**


End file.
